


Just One More Hit

by Harmonicalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child!Lock, Family Feels, drug overdose, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicalock/pseuds/Harmonicalock
Summary: It was the day after Sherlock’s 18th birthday and nothing had gone as planned.





	Just One More Hit

**Author's Note:**

> The third fic in my crazy plan, let me know what you think !
> 
> Quote of the title – “Just One More Hit” – A line from Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco.

It was the day after Sherlock’s 18th birthday, and Violet Holmes was sitting crying in the sterile hospital toilets that she had become all too familiar with over the last two decades. He had been found the previous night in the alleyway outside their house having overdosed on a cocktail of illegal drugs. They got a call from the hospital while they were sitting in the kitchen, getting Sherlock’s birthday cake out of the oven and talking about how strange it was that their little boy was finally all grown up. But it seemed that he had been trying to act like a grown up for a long time now, his arms covered tract marks that he had hidden from everyone. That had been his downfall, he always tried to go too quickly and this time it almost killed him.

Siger was sitting by the young boy’s bed as he clung to life, reading Treasure Island in the hopes that it would remind him of how good life had once been. Before he made friends with Victor, before Eurus killed him and destroyed their family almost beyond repair. He had been a happy child, always wanting to play and eager to learn everything he could. But after the incident, he stopped playing, stopped engaging with his family, stopped smiling. Nothing was the same any more, and everything hit Sherlock hardest of all. Even when he forgot it all, rewrote his memories, he was still different. For years he had hidden his feelings, and it was only now that they were starting to see a glimpse of them. And they had been far darker that anyone had been expecting.

Mycroft was back at work, blaming himself and doing everything he could to find out what happened to his little brother. Since they told him he was going to be a big brother, he threw his heart and soul in to making sure his younger siblings would always be safe. When Eurus died and Sherlock shut himself off, the older brother said he had failed them. He had spent every day since then trying to save his little brother from himself, despite being plagued by his own demons. Sherlock was always his first priority, and Mycroft took responsibility upon himself for everything Sherlock did wrong. In his eyes, the fact that he, a certifiable genius, failed to notice that his little brother was suffering so much that he was choosing to destroy himself, that was inexcusable. Because of this, he was punishing himself. Not sleeping, not eating, barely even drinking. He was trawling through surveillance footage and pulling in every favour he had. Violet, in the brief conversation they had had before her son hung up, wasn’t even sure that some of what he was doing was strictly legal but there was no stopping him. He was desperate and scared, they all were. 

Violet wiped her eyes and stood up. She had to move at some point and her husband would need her support. She didn’t know what she was going to see when she walked back out there, whether there would be good news or bad. She felt the impact of what had happened hardest of all.

Because Sherlock, her little boy who had already been through far too much in his short life, was being kept alive by machines while no one knew if he would ever wake up.

And there was nothing she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, I might continue this as more that a one shot. The question would be, which direction should it be taken in ? Should Sherlock have intentionally OD’d or just have had a lapse in concentration when he was preparing it ? Should he be remorseful about what he put his family through or just the snarky Sherlock that he would normally be ? And most importantly, should Sherlock and Mycroft start to get along or should they have their canonical relationship of Sherlock sniping and Mycroft trying to care ? The choice is yours, let me know what you think !


End file.
